Beck Sees Green
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: How will Beck react when Jade starts dating Andre? Possible 2-shot. REVIEWS ARE LOVE! T just to be safe!


**Beck Sees Green**

**A/N: Since we **_**all **_**want to see Beck jealous for once, I decided to make this. :) Beck is kinda OOC in this, but it's because he develops a new feeling. POST TWC! ONE-SHOT!**

…

Beck got out of his car, and walked through the double doors of Hollywood Arts. Another day of school, another day of learning, and another day of not being with Jade. It had been almost 7 months of them not going out anymore. Neither of them had really moved on yet.

Well, as far as Beck knew.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jade walking over to Tori's locker holding hands with…_Andre?_

Beck felt a knot form in his throat. He casually walked up to his little group of friends.

"Hey Beck!" Cat shouted at him.

He didn't even bother to respond. He smiled awkwardly, "You guys are dating?" He inquired.

"You didn't hear? We started going out last week while you were in Canada," Jade replied boredly.

"Yeah, I think they're really cute together," Tori commented with a giggle.

"Look, man, I hope you don't—," Andre started but Beck cut him off.

"_Cute?" _He hissed at Tori.

Tori gave a giant smile and nodded. Before Beck could say anything else, Jade crashed her lips against Andre's.

Andre placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer, as Jade cupped his face in her hands.

Beck felt his stomach churning. An unfamiliar feeling struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"I gotta go," he muttered before storming off.

Beck ran to the bathroom and took a few deep breaths.

Had she really moved on? Why Andre? Andre was _his_ best friend.

He couldn't believe she kissed him right in front of him…oh wait, yeah he could…that was typical Jade.

He had never really felt this feeling before. Well, he felt this feeling slightly when he found the original lyrics to Andre's song, 365 Days, but it wasn't as intense as this, because then, Jade didn't like him back…or did she?

Had she had a crush on Andre since they worked on that song? Had she been waiting for Beck to dump her so she could go out with Andre?

Did she become super jealous so he would break up with her?

He groaned. He needed to talk to her. He took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

He scanned the hallways, trying to find her. He spotted her over by her locker, and Andre wasn't with her…score!

He walked hastily up to her. She sighed and glanced up at him.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"We need to talk," he stated bluntly.

She shrugged, "Ok," she replied.

"Why are you dating Andre?" He inquired.

"Because I love him," she deadpanned.

"What?" He nearly screamed.

"I love—," she started slower.

"Don't repeat it!" He snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Why, you jealous?" She challenged.

Beck scoffed, "Of Andre, yeah right. You can date whoever you want, but I'm not jealous," he declared.

"Alright," she replied before walking off.

Yup he was jealous.

…

**(1 Week Later)**

Beck impatiently rang Tori's doorbell for a 3rd time.

"Calm down, I'm coming!" Tori called as she walked up to the door.

He just sighed and rang the doorbell again.

The door swung open, "WHAT!" Tori shouted annoyed.

Beck walked in passed her without replying.

"Beck?" She questioned.

No, it's Johnny Depp, Beck thought to himself sarcastically.

"I need your help!" He exclaimed bluntly.

"With?" She quizzed.

"I don't want Jade going out Andre," he stated.

"Why not?" Tori asked as she placed one hand on her hip, and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, because Andre would get annoyed by her," he lied.

"Right. It's not because you're jealous thought right?" She quizzed.

"What? No! I'm not jealous!" He claimed.

"Well, I don't see why you don't like them together, they're so adorable, she really loves him," she cooed in a giggly tone.

"How could you say that?" He exclaimed.

"Sounds like someone's jealous," she commented.

"No! We broke up! I'm not jealous!" He shouted desperately. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I have this awful feeling in my chest whenever their together, and I hate it! And I don't know what to do!" He cried as he tossed himself onto the couch face first.

She patted him on the back, "It's called jealousy," she whispered.

Beck shot up, "I'm not jealous!" He shouted.

"Look, I gotta work on some homework, I think you should go," she told him apologetically.

Beck nodded and made his way to the door.

"Hopefully you get through your jealousy thing," she called after him.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" He screamed before slamming the door behind him.

…

"Beck…Beck…Beck…Beck…" Cat repeated over and over trying to get Beck's attention as he glared over at Andre and Jade over at their table.

Beck gripped onto his Styrofoam cup of Coke as anger boiled inside of him. He was never one to lose his cool, but the last week, he'd lost it quite easily.

"BECK!" Cat shouted as his fingers punctured the cup, spilling Coke all down his arm and on the table. That quickly brought him out of his daze.

He grabbed a napkin and started wiping it off of his arm.

"Beck, it's ok to admit that you're jealous," Cat told him.

Beck glared at everyone at his table. "Listen…to me…I…am…_not…_jealous," he snapped at the whole table.

He grabbed his bag and stormed off.

"He's not gonna admit it is he?" Cat question as she ate her lunch.

"He better admit it soon," Tori noted.

…

Beck had ended up going home early that day, so the next morning, Tori, Cat, Robbie and he were all huddled around Tori's locker.

Tori, Cat, and Robbie were all talking, but Beck just fiddled around with his coffee cup.

"You ok Beck?" Robbie quizzed.

"Peachy," Beck replied dryly.

He looked up and saw Andre and Jade approaching them hand-in-hand.

"Hey, it's the happy couple!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Hey there you little lovebirds," Robbie greeted.

"So Jade, how long have you loved Andre?" Tori questioned.

"For about 7 months now," she replied bluntly.

"A wonderful year it has been," Andre remarked sweetly as she pecked her on the lips.

"You guys are really serious in this relationship," Robbie stated the obvious.

"Very serious," Jade replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Serious enough for…"

"Yup," Jade answered Beck's questioned before he could finish.

"You guys had…"

"Mhm," Andre answered Cat.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Beck shouted.

"Nope, we're not kidding, I had sex with Andre Harris," Jade replied.

Beck cringed at her words. "WHY ANDRE? WHY NOT ME?" He shouted.

"Are you jealous Beck?" Jade inquired with a sly smirk.

Beck groaned. "Alright fine! I'm jealous!" He yelled.

"Finally!" Tori exclaimed.

"It's about time," Andre exclaimed.

"Took you long enough," Cat commented.

"Wait…what?" Beck asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"See what it's like to feel jealous?" Jade questioned as she arched her pierced eyebrow at him.

"She wanted you to see what it's like to feel jealous…" Cat started explaining.

"So she told us to pretend like she and Andre were dating…" Robbie added.

"And we weren't allowed to tell you until…" Tori continued.

"I admitted I was jealous," Beck finished. No wonder they were telling him to admit it.

Jade nodded and cocked her head to the side.

"So…you guys never had…"

"No, don't worry," Andre answered.

"I'm surprised though, it took you 10 days to admit you were jealous," Jade complimented.

Beck was still trying to process al of it. "So, you pretended to date Andre, and you forced everyone else not to tell me, all so you could make me insanely jealous?" He compensated.

Jade nodded, "Yup, pretty much."

"So, does that mean we're…?" Beck started asking, but Jade interrupted him by pressing her hips against his. Just out of habit, his hands placed themselves on her waist, gradually pulling her closer to him.

As they kissed, it felt like they never broke up, because it just felt so natural.

He slowly ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She widened her mouth granting him entrance. Thankfully, the bell rang, and everybody left the hallway.

He traced circles in the sliver of skin on her waist where her shirt rode up a bit.

Their tongues were in an all out war, Beck's dominating Jade's quite easily.

Jade grabbed the top button of his plaid shirt, and unbuttoned it.

Beck grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his buttons, "Not in a hallway babe," he told her.

She pouted slightly. "Janitor's closet?" She quizzed.

Beck pondered it for a moment. "Alright," he replied.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you know what happens next, lol. Should I do a second chapter with their, 'event' in the janitors closet? How as this? Awful? Sickening? Awesome? Fantastic? What do you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE…with cherries and Avan Jogia on top?**


End file.
